Numerous types of bar handgrips have been designed to make gripping a bar more comfortable, to minimize the slippage of the hand on the bar, and/or to increase the ability of a user to hold onto a bar.
For example, padded type handgrips have been developed, generally of open cellular foam material that is placed on a bar to provide some cushioning. One of the problems with such open cellular cushioning material is that the material readily compresses and merely serves as a slight cushioning material that enables a user to more securely grip the bar. In some circumstances, such as when the handgrip is on a bicycle, a handlebar of the bicycle may directly transfer vibration from the bicycle to a biker's hand. As a result, hands of bikers may become quite fatigued from the vibration that is transmitted from the handlebar to the hands.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.